I Love to Be Loved
by tca2545
Summary: There is nothing wrong with being wanted. That is human nature and I want to be wanted and loved by a boy.


Disclaimer: I own nothing just an idea.

A/N I hope you like this story and give it a shot

"Hi, what are you doing here" He's not supposed to be here. We got into a fight, my mouth got into the way of us having a nice goodbye.

"I need to tell you that I love you" He doesn't waste anytime getting to the point. It's a reason I could be as comfortable with him as I was. But now all I can do is bend my head and let the tears come

I knew this coming, how could it not we had been going down this path since a lonely night in July. He was the only one there; mom was out with brother and sister. He came over to work on lines, we both knew that was a lie, I kissed him for the first time and I knew that I had fallen for someone again. I have thing of falling in love with boys a day after I meet them.

To give myself to him, to let myself to love again and maybe have it fail would kill me. I have loved before, hell I thought I had found the love of my life at fourteen, but I soon learned that all that mattered to my curly haired love, music. My next love, well he let me be myself but he seemed to only let that happen in front of a camera.

This love though I met at my lowest, my first love broke my heart again, over music of course. But fell for when I had finally found out who I was. A seventeen year old girl, for good bad or whatever else, I was seven-teen.

"I know" Its his turn to stare at the ground that is not the answer he wanted, I don't know how to say that answer out loud.

"You're scared" he tells me

Before I left for Europe we got into a fight, over nothing. I needed to fight with him, I wanted him to tell me no, that he would stay. I had a dream and in that dream I saw him, and me in the future and it is the only thing I really wanted.

I want happiness but every time I try it fails, and I know that I am only seventeen but I have had to epic loves, in there own rights. One was a first love that there will be movies and books based off of and the other was one that was so comfortable and content that I never tried and in the end that was the problem.

"How can I not be" I want to keep crying, but he hates when I cry, because of him, it only happen once and that was when I thought he had a girlfriend, he made sure to prove that one wrong. That's just another reason I think that I rushed straight into this. But from the beginning it was always about me, not music or fame, me.

"You shouldn't be I have proved ot you I love you."

He has, he supports me but never forced himself in front of a camera. But he was always there, something my first love could never figure out. I don't want grand gestures, all I want was for him to show up . He never got that and still doesn't.

"You did but you're still a boy and they seem to get tired of me after they say I love you and mean it"

They always do and when they are done they leave and break my heart so bad it is no wonder I ran to another boy. They break up with me before Christmas, or right before the biggest project of my young life. Then to add to the depression they date people who I know and will found out about.

"Yes they do but they want you to change you. Changing you is the last thing I want"

"People change and one day I will what then, you will get tired and leave"

When I stated at Disney I was the perfect employ but that boring and I want to live. I want to entertain people but I also I want to hold my boyfriends hand or kiss him, I want to wear shorts because I love my legs and want to feel wanted. That is not a Sin that is life and I won't apologize for it. I know that he fell in love with that girl because this summer I was sixteen and it was the best summer of my life.

I will always come of to some as rude or stuck up by I can't care. Not about other people's opinions and he understand that I want to smile no matter how or want I do I want to smile everyday, till the day I die.

"Your clothes may change, your hair will definitely change, but you will always be you. You will be the girl who laughs to loud and talks to loud. The girl who thinks she is funniest girl in the world and tells inappropriate jokes to get the laugh out of herself. But you will always be the girl who loves her guitar and her family and is happiest doing nothing. And that is the girl I fell in love with."

I close my eyes and picture every thing I could have. He is right it doesn't matter where I am in life I will always be the slightly undignified southern girl.

And there is no doubt that is the girl he fell in love with. I was undoubtedly that girl this summer fir the first time. I got to be me with no one taking pictures, or telling me I was a slut.

"Do you love me?"

The answer to that question is completely a yes. I love him, how can I not I have never felt this way before, I fell completely beautiful and at peace.

"Yes"

"Then stop talking and more importantly stop thinking. I promise to love you and choose you, I want to love you and wake up next to you."

"We're young, you can and probably will change mind"

He walks closer to me, shaking his head. But he has that smile on his face and I know what ever he says I will like what he says

"I guess time will only tell, but I know in this moment I love and I want to see your face everyday"

This is new they never do this. Price charming just knew I would take me back, he offered me time in the sense that he kept promising one more month or one more album. I am a girl who loves to be loved and there is someone who will love me and give me time. This is all I need.

When I love up at his eyes I know I am where I should be

"Don't let me down Liam, I love you. Now would you like to see Paris with me?"


End file.
